Lick
by freebird22259
Summary: Can Kabuto convince Orochimaru that he is just as good as Sasuke? OroxKabu oneshot. Light shibari and yaoi lemon. Inspired by a picture lol!


**Author's Note: OMG! You guys can seriously blame ****renata-satsuki**** on DeviantArt! Her picture inspired me to write this! I just couldn't resist! Anon. reviews are appreciated if they are positive. Go here to see the pic: **_**http / www . deviant art . com / deviation / 55685434 **_/** Just take out the spaces.**

**Warning! Contains yaoi, smuttiness, and long, sexy tongues! Turn back now if you don't like it! Please and thank you! Also, the characters are OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the picture, and a specific set of lines in the story. If you look at the picture, you'll know which lines those are. **

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Everything is always about Sasuke anymore." Kabuto complained to himself. "I wish things were the way they used to be."

Kabuto sighed as he thought of the days when it was just him and Orochimaru. Oh yes, they had such fun together. Then the idea struck him. He didn't know if it would work, but he would try. He smirked as he walked down the hall towards Sasuke's room.

He smirked as he found one of Sasuke's old outfits. Orochimaru had insisted that he wear them again. He never said why, but Kabuto though that maybe it was because it remind Orochimaru of Sasuke when he was younger. Pedophile…maybe not. Then again…

Kabuto chuckled a little as he stole the clothes and walked once again to his room. As he locked his door, an evil laugh escaped his lips. Oh yes, this should be quite rewarding. At the very least Orochimaru would be thrown off guard. He quickly slipped the clothes on and walked down the hall into Orochimaru's room.

A few minutes, Kabuto heard Orochimaru's deep voice echoing throughout the corridor. He smiled and sat back on the bed. As the footsteps approached, he heard Sasuke go by and then Orochimaru opened the door. Orochimaru looked slightly stunned for a moment, but his features soon twisted into that evil, serpentine smirk.

Within a few seconds, Kabuto was tied up. He didn't even know what hit him. He was standing, facing away from Orochimaru, tied up. Orochimaru had decided to practice his shibari (Japanese bondage) with Kabuto.

"Er... Orochimaru-sama…" he began.  
"Hn…?"  
"D-Does... This... Really please you..?" he was talking about the clothes.  
"Hai, Kabuto-kun…" Orochimaru licked his neck. "Very much, actually."

'_Looks like I got my wish. I love it when he's rough.'_

Orochimaru had tied one of Kabuto's hands behind his back and both of his arms had been tied to his sides. Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto's hair and yanked his head back. Kabuto hissed in pain and pleasure. Orochimaru licked his neck and latched onto his pulse while his free hand traveled down Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto's skin felt like it was on fire. He loved it, every touch, every yank. Oh god how he loved it. Pain was his pleasure. Orochimaru all but tore Kabuto's pants off in the next minute.

Orochimaru had his mission, and he wasn't about to waste time slowly taking off clothing. Much to Orochimaru's delight, Kabuto wasn't wearing anything under the shorts. He pushed his kimono aside to expose his hard, thick, throbbing member. The sight and thought of what he was going to do excited Kabuto. Orochimaru pushed Kabuto over so that he was leaning on the bed.

He placed his member at Kabuto's ass and began to push it in. Kabuto cried out as Orochimaru buried himself in his passage. He had pushed in slow, but he pulled out roughly and slammed into Kabuto. It was painful, but in a most pleasurable way. Orochimaru leaned over him as he slammed into him again and bit his shoulder.

He licked at the blood and smirked as he continued to pound into him. Kabuto cried out Orochimaru's name again and again as he was thoroughly fucked by his master. After a few minutes, Kabuto's body stiffened and he came on Orochimaru's bed. As if on cue, Orochimaru came as well, with a satisfied grunt. Orochimaru collapsed on top of Kabuto's back.

After they had caught their breath, Orochimaru released Kabuto and they got dressed. Just as they finished dressing, Sasuke entered the room. He looked at the and one of his eyebrows rose.

"What are you doing wearing my clothes?" he asked Kabuto.

"Nothing." he said and walked out.

Sasuke turned toward Orochimaru and shook his head. He walked back to his room, making a mental note to burn that particular outfit.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review! Anon. as well. :D**


End file.
